Run Away With My Candy Cane
by LittleGrapefruit
Summary: NaruHina. Christmas is a holiday everyone enjoys, Naruto and Hinata no less than others. Oneshot.


A/N: Old story is old. I think I wrote it for Christmas two years ago, so it's starting to grow a hunchback, therefore please bear with any crappiness you might find.

* * *

Hinata opened the door as quietly as she could. It creaked on its hinges, but not enough to wake the person who slept soundly on the other side of it. She tiptoed inside and made sure that the gigantic, red, candy-filled sock she was carrying didn't make any sound or hit the door frame as she passed it. Closing the door quietly, she snuck over to the double bed standing in the middle of the room, nearly tripping in a sweater lying on the floor as she did. The curtains were closed, so she opened them and let some of the morning light in. Outside was completely covered in snow, and tiny, white snowflakes were still falling down quietly. She stared out at the landscape for a moment, and then she turned towards the bed. On it was her boyfriend, sprawled in all directions. He was lying on his stomach, arms and legs stretched towards each of the world's four corners, snoring quietly. Hinata giggled a little to herself at that amusing sight. He was so much of a sleep-lover that it reminded her greatly of a hibernating animal.

Turning away from him, she got up on her toes and hung the frighteningly big candy-sock on a nail she had made ready the evening before. She took great care to make sure that it hung in a nice way and turned to leave again, but out of nowhere two strong, slender arms wrapped around her and dragged her down on the bed. She let go of a yelp in surprise, but didn't resist. She knew who it was anyway.

"Naruto, is it not about time for you to get up? The clock is nearing eleven."

"Hinataaa..." Naruto mewled and hugged her closer. "Merry Christmas."

What he said was half-way muffled by the pillow, but she managed to understand what he was saying. She smiled at how drowsy he sounded. To her it was unbelievable how a person could sleep for so long. Or maybe she got up abnormally early?

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said and rested her head against Naruto's chest. They lay like that for a while, until Hinata figured they had to get up. She had no intention of staying in bed the entire day, but if she postponed it any more Naruto would probably not let her up.

"Naruto," she said to get his attention. What she received was a sleepy 'hn?'. "We have to get up now."

Naruto groaned and hugged her closer even more. "Just five more minutes," he mumbled. "Or hours."

Hinata laughed. "No way, sleepyhead. Now let go of me."

Obviously Naruto thought that if he held her down, he would automatically be allowed to sleep longer, but what he had forgotten about was that Hinata knew that he was ticklish, and she would use that knowledge to her advantage if she had to. He yelped and flailed his arms the moment he felt gentle fingers tickling him wherever they could reach. Hinata immediately jumped at the chance and bounced out of the bed and proceeded to drag Naruto out of it. He resisted, insisting that a few more hours wouldn't hurt, but then he suddenly noticed the sock stuffed with candy hanging by the bed. He jumped up so suddenly that Hinata lost balance and fell, crashing down on a pile of clothes.

"Ops, sorry Hinata. Are you okay?" he asked, but he was still focused on his candy kingdom.

"Yes, thank you for caring," Hinata said, a little huffy that he didn't even look at her. It seemed like he didn't hear her. He had already lifted his gift down, and was now overturning it on the bed. His eyes glinted with childish joy as he eyed the contents. Chocolate, candy canes, everything you needed for Christmas! If it was up to him, he'd live out the entire holiday on candy. Unfortunately that was a dream which would have to stay a dream.

He gave a rather sour looking Hinata a hug and an apologising smile. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "And thank you."

She seemed to soften a bit. "You're welcome," she smiled.

Naruto cupped her face with his hands and stroked her carefully over the cheekbones. She closed her eye, just enjoying that gentle feeling. She opened them a moment later when she felt his breath on her face.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, and pointed a finger upwards. She tried to look up, but Naruto blocked her view as he bent down and kissed her. His lips felt soft and gentle against hers, but when she felt his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth she decided to end it. She would let him work a little for it, after he had cared more for the candy than her when she fell. She knew he hadn't meant it in a mean way, but honestly spoken it was fun to have him on his toes like that once in a while.

She pulled away, and the look Naruto gave her made her sure that he understood why she had stopped, and that it made him the least bit regretful. Inwardly she smirked to herself. Hinata 1, Naruto 0.

Furthermore, he had lied about the mistletoe. There was no green bundle full of red berries hanging over them. He grinned at her when he realised she had noticed it and dumped down on the bed and started looking through what he had gotten.

"Woah, candy canes!" he said, smiling widely. He absolutely worshipped candy canes. "Thanks! I love those!"

"I know," Hinata smiled. Quickly, she bent over the bed and snatched the candy canes away from him. "And now they're mine!"

She jumped out of the room and giggled when she heard him get up and start after her. She reached the front door, flung it open and ran out, barefooted in the snow. Naruto followed hot on her tail.

"Hinata!" he yelled. "You can't run out like that! You'll freeze to death!" The only answer she gave was a genuine laugh.

They ran down the lane and out on a field where farmers grew fruit trees. The trees were all covered in snow, white and heavy, and gave a certain feeling of peacefulness. It would have been peaceful for real too, if it had not been for the two nineteen-year olds running around screaming.

Hinata was almost out of breath, and Naruto was catching up to her. The snow was pretty deep, so running proved very exhausting. She was starting to shiver, and her feet were going numb, yet she still enjoyed herself. Tricking Naruto was always fun. And he always played fair, too. When she ran away with something that was his just to tease him, he never sent out clones that would help him catch her. He always played by the rules, and he always caught up to her eventually anyway, because he did have better stamina than Hinata. And either way he didn't mind; they both found much fun in it.

Hinata ran in zigzag in between the trees, trying futilely to shake Naruto off. She looked behind her to see how far ahead she was. He was only a couple of meters behind her. She flashed him a smile and tried to speed up. She laughed when she heard him yell after her. If someone came by now and saw them, two nearly grown-ups playing tag in the snow, they would think they were out of their minds. The fact that they were both barefooted and in pyjamas would only emphasize that point.

Hinata was about to make a sharp turn around a tree, when she suddenly stepped on a stone hidden under the snow. It tipped off her balance and sent her head first down in the snow. She came up again, spitting out a mouthful of snow and looking like a poorly made snowman. Naruto had stopped beside her, and now he could barely stand because of his laughing fit. Hinata wiped away the snow covering his face and laughed, she too. Naruto offered her a hand, which she took, and dragged her up. In the process he made sure to snatch back the candy canes.

"You look ridiculous," he said with grin and brushed the snow out of her hair.

"You don't look much better yourself," she answered and crushed a snowball on top of his head. She had hidden it while he helped her up, and now she had made good use of it.

"Why, thank you!" he smiled and took her hand again. "Let's call it even for now and get inside again. I don't know about you, but my toes are about to fall off."

He dragged her on, and she followed. They both knew they would probably get sick after a stunt like this, but they didn't care. It was Christmas, after all.

FIN


End file.
